The present invention relates to a character information receiving apparatus for outputting voice in association with a character data and making recognition by means of hearing voice possible in addition to recognition by means of a character, and capable of selectively switching any one of them.
Conventionally, a character information receiving apparatus receives a data from an electronic mail, a character information service and so forth, and displays characters on an LCD. Accordingly, by reading the characters on the display, a user recognizes a message and so forth from a companion who transmitted the message.
However, in the above-described conventional character information receiving apparatus, since a character data cannot be output to the LCD as a character, it cannot be read as a character. Since there is a case where hearing is preferable rather than reading from exhaustion of eyes, only the character data is sometimes inconvenient.